<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise Wishes by Squarepeg72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555199">Sunrise Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72'>Squarepeg72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Off the Pages [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Morning Kisses, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron surprises Draco with breakfast in bed to celebrate his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Off the Pages [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Draco's Birthday Bash 2020 in Draco's Den</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49973248213/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron snuggled into the body beside him. He still could not believe his good fortune. A family that loved and accepted him, the love of his life in the bed beside him and a thriving business. But, he had work to do. Today was Draco’s birthday and he had plans.</p><p>Draco started to stir as Ron turned to leave the bed. Lightly kissing the curve of Draco’s neck, Ron whispered. “Don’t move. Go back to sleep. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“It's too early. Come back here.” Draco grumbled as he tried to pull Ron back into bed. “I was having this wonderful dream…”</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, love,” Ron nuzzled Draco’s neck again. “Keep dreaming of me and I’ll be back before you get to the good part.”</p><p>Ron felt a smile pull at his lips as he watched Draco burrow back under the covers and fall back to sleep. He needed to get to the kitchen and pull together breakfast. He had struggled with what he could do for Draco’s birthday since he found out when it was. The conversation that they had about birthdays had surprised Ron. His family had always made a point to make each person’s birthday a special occasion. What do you get for the man who has the ability to get anything and everything he wants but doesn’t want today to be special?</p><p>
  <em>“Draco, love, what are we going to do for your birthday?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing. I hate my birthday. Never really celebrated it with my parents so what’s the point?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s your birthday. It’s a time to celebrate you and just how much you mean to the people who love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ronald, it is just another day. I am nothing special.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Never tell me you are nothing special…”</em>
</p><p>Ron padded into the kitchen and flicked his fingers at the coffee pot on the counter. He knew the smell of coffee would eventually wake his husband up, so he had to work quickly. A thought and another flick of his wrist, and Ron had plates, fruit, and baked goods floating around the kitchen. By the time the coffee had finished brewing and filled the mugs beside the pot, Ron had assembled breakfast on the tray he now held.</p><p>Ron heard sleepy grumbles coming from under the blanket on the bed as he walked back into their bedroom. “Good morning, love. I brought you breakfast, if you are not too sleepy.”</p><p>Draco’s voice drifted up from below the blankets. “Too early. Need to sleep. Go away.”</p><p>“Not my fault you stayed up late working on that brief you need to file this afternoon.” Ron settled his weight on the side of the bed. “The alarm has already gone off twice and today is your birthday. It’s the only reason I let you sleep in.”</p><p>Draco turned towards Ron and slowly pulled the covers from his head. “I don’t care. I don’t have to be in the office until late because I got that bloody brief finished. Just let me sleep.”</p><p>“I wish you would wake up, love.” Ron tried not to smile at the grumpy look on Draco’s face. “I have coffee and blueberry scones from the bakery on the corner. It’s not every day we get to celebrate you turning 30. I have another surprise for you, if you will wake up.”</p><p>Draco opened one stormy eye. “You have coffee? And scones? I’m ignoring the rest of what you said. I told you, I don’t celebrate that.”</p><p>“We are definitely celebrating your birthday tonight.” Ron settled the tray he had been carrying on the bed and leaned down to kiss Draco's sleepy lips. “Mum has dinner planned and the presents have already been sent to the Burrow. You're part of my family now and we celebrate birthdays.”</p><p>Draco sat up and reached for the mug Ron held out. “We can discuss this after I have coffee. I am not awake enough to argue with you.”</p><p>Ron bit into the green apple he had picked up from the tray. “It is not me you have to argue with. Mum is a force of nature and she decided you needed to celebrate your birthday. You are lucky I tamed all her wishes.”</p><p>Draco groaned as he rested his back against the headboard of their bed. “As good as your coffee is, it is not a good enough bribe to get me to celebrate this horrible day with anyone. I hate my birthday. Never was a good day growing up.”</p><p>“But today is the start of a new year, so we are going to celebrare.” Ron took the mug away from Draco and set it back on the tray. “I have a few ideas to help start your day of celebration. If you are awake enough.”</p><p>“Ronald Weasley-Malfoy, what are you up to?” Draco rasied an eyebrow as he watched Ron move the tray of breakfast goodies to the floor. “I need the rest of that coffee. You know I am not civil until I have had at least two cups.”</p><p>“What I am up to, Draco Malfoy-Weasley, is wishing my husband a happy birthday.” Ron slid under the covers and pulled Draco down to join him. “Now, I suggest you kiss me before I spill all the surprises Mum I planned for you.”</p><p>“As you wish, darling.” Draco leaned over Ron to nip at his bottom lip. “As you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>